Recently, in vehicles of an automobile or the like, introduction of a collision avoidance system that detects the fore cars or pedestrians and automatically performs brake control or the like, and thereby avoids a collision advances.
For detection of objects such as the fore cars or pedestrians, image recognition of an image imaged by a stereo camera or radar information by a millimeter wave radar, a laser radar, or the like is used. Also, a development of an object detection system called a sensor fusion by using both a stereo camera and a radar progresses. In such an object detection system, it is necessary to accurately perform calibration of the stereo camera and the radar.
PTL 1, for example, discloses a technology for suppressing calibration in a place not suited to the calibration on the basis of vehicle traveling information and navigation information in an object detection apparatus that performs correction of a deviation in a detection direction axis of a radar device and an imaging device that detect the fore objects of a user vehicle as physical objects in accordance with a driving environment of the user vehicle.